Scoop!
by Arthursmol
Summary: Valkyriexx has informed me this is an ARC to Fails Safe to Charm a Witch ...Intended originally to follow on from Rons proposal to Hermione, Molly and Rita have words over the engagement of R/H and H/G and what happens next. Now a multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who has added Rons Fail Safe to Charm Witch to their favourites and to those who have left reviews. I am really honoured. Please feel free to leave more! Also thank you to Valkyriexx for BETAing for me.  
I don't own HP, it all belongs to JK**

I didn't hear any warning alarms triggered by anyone apparating into the garden of the burrow but as I sat drinking a cup of tea, I heard a sharp tap on the kitchen door. I regretted opening the door as soon as I saw who was stood there, quill and notebook in hand.  
"What do you want?" I snapped at Rita.

"Now, now Molly! There's no need to be like that!"  
I sighed "Rita, I have every right to "Be like that!" When have you ever written anything complimentary about my family or friends in anything you have written?"  
"Why Molly! What a hurtful thing to say to me! I only try and report what the Wizarding world wants to hear. And if its dirt that needs to be reported, then I am your girl."  
"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you Rita, but there is no dirt here. And if you've come snooping for any gossip..."  
"Snooping? Snooping? I am offended Molly! When have you ever known me to snoop?"  
"You were two years below me at school, Rita; you were forever trying to snoop on the older students so you could run off and tell a teacher." She began to object, but I butted in "And I know all about your reporting of the Tri Wizard tournament. The ridiculous story you made up about Harry and Hermione dating was pathetic and caused a lot of upset, you know." The words were out of my mouth before I had thought about it and regretted it instantly.  
"Talking of Mr Potter and Miss Granger, would you care to comment on their relationships with the two youngest members of your family?"  
"No, I would not!" I snapped at her. "Now would you care to leave my home please?"  
"But Molly! The Wizarding world is on tenterhooks! Rumours are flying that wedding bells are soon to be heard! Miss Weasley has reportedly been seen taking off a ring before Quidditch practice with the Harpies and we know that young Mr Weasley was seen in a jewellers in Diagon Alley. It's not Miss Granger's birthday any time soon, so one must put two and two together..."  
"You mean jump to the wrong conclusion! You haven't got anything Rita!" I felt myself beginning to get angry now. When would this woman learn not to snoop? "And even if there was a story that the young people wanted to tell the wizarding world, do you really think that they would give the scoop to you?"  
"My, my, Molly! Have I hit a nerve here? Is there something in the rumours? Will there be wedding bells here soon? Will it be a double wedding or will Mr Potter object to sharing his limelight with his side kicks?"  
I could feel the anger beginning to boil over and knew I needed to get rid of the woman before I said something I would regret  
"Right! That's it! Leave Rita! You are not getting anything out of me! Don't you dare come within 50 meters of this house or I will Hex you into next week! And if you dare send anyone else to do your dirty work, I will Hex the balls off of them!" There! That was it! I had said something I would regret. I knew that Rita would find some way of making my outburst headline news in the morning.  
Rita raised an eyebrow before tucking her quill and notebook back into her handbag.

"Fine Molly," she smiled at me "I know when I have overstayed my welcome ... I can take a hint... " She turned and walked away from me, but before she reached the gate and the field where she could apparate safely away from the house she had one last passing shot to make. "Don't forget to get a copy of the Prophet tomorrow will you."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_DAILY PROPHET_

_Me, Myself and I_

_The Golden Trio! Tying The Knot?_

_Rumours have been circulating recently that a certain hot headed Harpies player, girlfriend of Mr Potter, Miss Ginny Weasley, was seen removing an engagement ring before training last week. Miss Weasley has taken great care to make sure that nobody outside of her peer group has managed to get a glance at the latest bauble Mr Potter has decided to adorn her with, but a close source to yours truly has reported that the ring is not new, but the engagement ring of Mr Potters tragic mother, Mrs Lilly Potter, who died protecting her son from You Know Who.  
Meanwhile, Mr Potter's sidekick, the youngest Weasley and brother to the hot headed Harpie, has been spotted in a jewellers in Diagon Alley. One can only wonder if Mr Ronald Weasley is considering proposing to the other member of the Golden Trio, one Miss Hermione Granger. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger have rarely been seen in public since the end of the war but when they have made an appearance they have made it quite clear that they are a couple, breaking the hearts of many young Witches and Wizards all over the world. Mr Wesley is even said to have a keen (excuse the muggle term) Cougar following who will be heartbroken to see him off the market.  
Mrs Molly Weasley, when asked for her opinion on her youngest children's impending nuptials, shared this comment with your favourite reporter._

"_You are not getting anything out of me! Don't you dare come within 50 meters of this house or I will Hex you into next week! And if you dare send anyone else to do your dirty work, I will Hex the balls off of them!"  
So dear reader, if you wish to enquire after the young couples or ask where your invitation may be, I advise approaching Molly with caution."_

I felt myself redden as I read through the column. This wasn't the worst that Rita had published about my family, but still. I should have known better. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs before I heard Ron's shout.

"Mum! George has just owled me! Apparently that Skeeter woman has been writing about us again, but she's written about you too!" Ron came stumbling into the kitchen and saw me sat with the newspaper in front of me. "So, you've seen it then?"  
"Yes, I've seen it."  
"Bloody Hell Mum! She can have a go at us all she likes, but where does she get off bringing you into this? Like you'd ever say anything like that, especially to Skeeter..."  
I looked intently down at the paper, I could feel myself begin to glow.  
"Mum?" I felt the smile begin to grow as I looked up at Ron "You didn't!"  
"Didn't what?"  
"Threaten to Hex Skeeter and the balls off Skeeters cronies!" He picked the paper up and scanned through the article.  
"Well! She deserved it! I am fed up with it! How dare she think she has the right to stick her nose into our business! She's caused too much heartache over the years. I'm amazed she still has a job! Even if it is working for that rag!"  
"Mum! You are... Bloody brilliant!" Ron laughed and pulled me into a hug. "No, actually, you are a genius!"  
"Ron, I don't condone violence!" He laughed again.  
"Course you don't!" He took a step back from me "I must write back to George! I don't think he'll believe me when I tell him!"  
"Ron!"

Ron hurtled back up the stairs on the hunt for Pig, a piece of paper and a quill. This was something I wasn't going to live down for a while.

**Thank you for taking the time to peruse dear reader-now do I go ahead and deal with the fall out from the story? Should the couples elope or go ahead with their wedding plans. Please let me know as the plot bunnies are undecided and are having a tug of war over which way I should jump ... Pulling more to a Romione elopement ...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HP belongs to JK. Thank you for letting me borrow them.**

**I have changed the shipping to Romione, as they are my favourite couple to write about. At the moment Romione are not making much of an appearance ... at the moment ...  
Once again thank you to Valkyriexx and smkffnut for their continued BETAing and support.**

I buried my head in my hands. My children were going to milk this for all its worth! I knew I would say something I would regret and there it was in glorious black and white. For once Rita had not misquoted someone.

The fireplace beside me sparked green for a moment before Ginny came tumbling out rather ungracefully yelling for me.

"I'm here Ginny!"  
"Oh! Sorry!" She stopped for a moment before producing the Quibbler from her jeans pocket. "Have you seen the article that bloody Skeeter woman has done this time?" She asked.

"Yes Ginny, I have, but please mind your language."  
"Sorry, sorry, it's just she's blood... she's really annoyed me! Okay, have a go at Harry and me and Ron and Hermione are fair game, but to say that you would ..." Ginny was looking at my face the whole time and I could feel myself going red. "Mum!" she laughed "That's hilarious! Good for you!"  
I tutted and got up from the table to wash my cup.  
"How's it good for me? The only good thing that appears to come out of it is to cause hilarity amongst my children!" I snapped. Ginny flopped into the chair I had just vacated laughing.

The floo sparked again and this time Harry made an appearance.

"Sorry for disturbing you so early Molly" He said, "But I have had a rather busy morning with the ministry." He spotted Ginny sitting in the chair "Hey you, I thought you were away on boot camp"  
"I was, I mean, I am."Ginny replied "I got permission to come and see Mum. Skeeter's latest article is going to cause us some fun and games."

"Don't they always?" he replied laying a kiss on her forehead.

"So what did the ministry want?" I asked.

"They didn't know I had proposed to Ginny."  
" What's it got to do with them?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"They've asked us to go in and have a chat about the wedding date and our plans. They said they were going to contact Ron and Hermione too" Harry looked up as Ron and Hermione came down the stairs, Ron holding an official letter in his hand.  
"Why?" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny, you are an international Quidditch player and you're marrying one of the Golden Trio" I replied "And Ron and Hermione are part of the Golden Trio, It will be the entire Wizarding world will want to talk about for weeks. The ministry will have to think about security too. They are going to have to be involved in every step of the wedding plans."  
"Your Mums right" Harry said "The ministry said they've already had death threats."  
"Well!" Ginny huffed "That's just bloody crazy!"  
"I know sweetheart" I said "But its best that they give you the support, otherwise everyone who thinks they have a connection to you will turn up at the wedding, including any rogue Death Eaters. I don't like the idea of it at all, but to keep everyone safe, it has to be done."  
"That's not all" Harry said with a grim look on his face "The ministry have said that they want us to give an official 'announcing our engagements' interview." I knew what Harry was going to say next before the words had parted his lips "to Rita Skeeter."

Rita was going to get her scoop after all.  
Ginny jumped off her chair "No bloody way! That woman has done nothing but cause trouble!  
She's not getting anything out of me!"  
Hermione butted in "Ginny, I'm not sure we can refuse, if that's what the ministry has requested."

"Watch me! If she wants the bloody scoop of the century, I may have to release that file you have about her being an animagus! Let's see how she feels about that!"

I felt a glint come to my eye "Ginny, I may actually be with you on this one."  
Harry sighed "Now I know where Ginny gets her impetuous streak from" He said raising an eyebrow at me. "I have a horrible feeling we are going to have to do the interview to keep the ministry on side, so they will help with security."  
I looked between the young couples stood in front of me. I knew Harry was right, but it didn't mean I liked it.

"Well, I'll turn up for the interview," Ginny said "but I don't have to say a bloody word! We do it all the time with the Harpies. We nominate a spokesperson and they deal with all the crap."  
I looked at my daughter. Although I didn't have to like her language, she might have hit upon a good idea. If everyone worked out what to say and Harry, who was the most experienced, was the one to do most of the talking then Rita wouldn't have a chance to write any of her obnoxious nonsense.

"You? Not say a word?" Ron said to his sister "I'm in on the interview, just so I can witness this phenomenon!"

"Careful Ron!" Harry laughed as Ginny attempted to dash around the kitchen table, pointing her wand at Ron. "You're forgetting Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex!" Ron promptly dived under the table, covering his face.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

In fact the two young couples didn't have to attend the ministry. Soon after I had completed the counter curse for Ron's Bat Bogeys, Arthur appeared with Kingsley and two, rather large security wizards from the ministry.

"Sorry for the sudden invasion Molly, but the ministry is receiving hundreds of owls by the hour with messages of congratulations for the two happy couples. But I am afraid to say that we have also received some, er, rather unpleasant letters too." Kingsley explained.  
"Yes," I said "I can imagine. But we haven't received any here."

"That's because we have redirected all owls to the ministry for the moment." Kingsley explained. "Just until we can sort this out."  
"Right, right." I nodded. "I understand."

"So, er, do you mind if I just talk with the young couples for a moment?" He asked.

I looked between them. The mother in me wanted to stay so that I could hear what was being said to protect them. But another part of me knew that they were old enough to be dealing with whatever Kingsley had to say to them on their own. I nodded, before getting up and heading outside. I took in a deep breath of fresh air as Arthur followed me.

"I have a feeling we are in for some fun and games with these weddings." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on top of my head.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Arthur and I had taken up positions on the garden seat, enjoying a rare moment of peace when Kingsley emerged without any signs that Ginny had cast the Bat Bogey Hex on him. So the interview appeared to have gone well. I sidled back into the house whilst Arthur said his goodbyes to him.

The four young people were still sat around the kitchen table, Ginny looking the most flustered of the group. The golden trio almost appeared to have taken in whatever Kingsley had to say in their stride.

"So" I asked "What did Kingsley have to say for himself?"  
Harry took a deep breath "Well" He said "Ginny and I need to speak with you and Arthur and agree a date. Ginny would like the wedding to take place here. But Kingsley believes that security would be better handled elsewhere. So we have agreed to get married in the grounds of Hogwarts."  
I looked at my only daughter, who looked straight back at me "And how do you feel about that?" I asked.

"I really haven't much of a choice, have I?" Ginny replied. "I have told Kingsley I am not having the ministry dominate the whole day though. This is mine and Harry's day and not some publicity stunt."  
I looked to Ron and Hermione "And what's happening about your big day?"  
"Kingsley wanted us to agree to a double wedding" Ron explained. "But we held firm. It'll be a few months, even a year after Gin and Harry's, but Hermione and I will have our own day. Her parents are muggles and don't need to know all the crap the ministry are putting us through. Plus," he said looking across and smiling at his fiancée "Hermione deserves her own day to shine."  
I smiled at my youngest son. He was turning into a fine young man. The cost to the ministry would be great, so if they could combine the weddings it would make their lives easier. However, I could also see why Ron and Hermione would want their own day. With the ministry's involvement in a double wedding, I had a feeling all eyes would be on Harry. Ron and Hermione deserved to be the centre of their own special day, just as much as Harry and Ginny did.

"And what about Rita's interview?" I asked.

The four young people glanced around at each other.

"She's coming here, tomorrow." Ron said looking up at me.

My stomach dropped. That woman was coming back to my home! And I had no choice but to let her in!

**Many thanks to smkffnut and LillyMay77 I know how I am going to continue the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own HP-I wish I did. Thank you to JKR for allowing us to play with her much loved characters. Thank you so much to everyone who has added "Scoop!" to their story alerts, me to their favourite author and to smkffnut, LillyMay77 and EmilietheBizarre for their reviews. I am very flattered. Thank-you once again Valkyriexx for BETAing. My wonderful daughter is up to her eyeballs in revision for her A2's so if there are any errors please let me know.**

**This chapter references back to Ron's proposal to Hermione in Ron's Fail Safe to Charm a Witch.**

So this was it. Rita Skeeter was going to get her way. My family were going to give her that exclusive interview she had wanted. I was not happy. Actually, I was bloody furious.  
But apart from the fact Rita was going to get her story, something else was preying on my mind.

Rita was going to ask Harry and Ron how they had proposed. Now Harry's proposal to Ginny wasn't an issue. To be honest I was surprised that The Daily Prophet had not got wind of Harry's very romantic act earlier. Harry had taken Ginny to a very quiet restaurant in the country. They were wined and dined before Harry had brought Ginny back to the Burrow, presenting her with a large bouquet of flowers and a ruby ring that had belonged to his mother. Ginny's shriek had woken up the rest of the Burrow, meaning that we all got to join in their celebrations earlier than expected.

Ron's proposal to Hermione, however, had been a lot more discreet. After Ron's bungled attempt at a romantic meal, Hermione had persuaded him to leave the restaurant. They had eaten a muggle meal of burgers and fries overlooking the Thames. Although I was not sure of all the details, I believed that Ron had proposed to Hermione later that evening. I had run into Ron just outside the loo and he had told me his proposal hadn't gone to plan, but I had told him to just be himself. The next morning Hermione had appeared at the kitchen table with a flush to her cheeks and a very simple diamond ring upon her finger.

I had smiled and kissed them both, congratulating them. They had grinned sheepishly before Ron had dived into the full breakfast I had prepared. Nothing else was said and nothing else needed to be said. After all this was Ron and Hermione.

But now Skeeter was most likely going to ask them how Ron had proposed. I needed to chat with him.

He came wandering into the kitchen just before dinner, obviously on the hunt for food. He smiled at me before heading towards the cake tin that sat next to the kettle.

"Ron, we need to talk" I said.

"What about?" He asked warily.

"Tomorrows interview" Ron looked questioningly at me. "Skeeter is going to be asking a lot of questions tomorrow. Some of them you won't want to give answers to."  
"Actually Mum, I am sure it will be more than just some. I don't want to answer any of her bloody questions."  
"Well," I sighed "I am afraid you are going have to, especially questions about your proposal to Hermione" I gave Ron a sideways look "Or rather, you are going to have to give her answers. They don't necessarily have to be quite... the right answers."  
"I, er, don't..." Ron looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It might be an idea to ... play with the truth?"  
Ron still looked puzzled.  
"Create a more appropriate tale?"  
Still the light hadn't dawned. I sighed  
"Ron, you are going to have to speak with Hermione and make up a story about your proposal."  
"...Why?"  
I looked incredulously at my son.

"Why? Because Ron, I don't think the readers of The Daily Prophet want to know that you proposed to Hermione in bed."  
"Mum!"  
"Well, you did, didn't you? You spoke to me by the loo door in your pyjama bottoms that evening when you told me about the bungled meal and then Hermione appeared the next morning with a beautiful ring on her finger. Obviously she didn't spend the night in Ginny's room! That means I can only leap to one conclusion!"  
Ron started to blush. "Mum, I..."  
"I don't need to know what happened "Ron's blush deepened "Or what was said, but I do think that you and Hermione may want to consider making up something that you are happy to share with the rest of the wizarding community."  
"Oh!" Ron said. "You think Hermione and I should lie?"  
Really, was my son really that daft?  
"Yes Ron, I do." He stood staring at me.

"Right, right." He stood there for a moment longer before spinning on his heels. "Urm, I had better go find Hermione." And he was gone.  
I carried on preparing dinner.

Ron returned with Hermione in tow just as I was getting ready to call everyone down for dinner. Ron looked quite fraught but Hermione looked calm.  
"Ron, "she was saying as they came into the room, "It's not a problem, we just have to come up with a story and stick to it."  
"Yeah, well, that's not a problem for you." Ron replied. "The problem will be not letting Skeeter get to me so that I end up losing my rag and saying something I will regret."  
"Of course that's not going to happen" Hermione said reassuringly.

But Ron looked across at me "I don't know how you can say that 'Mione. Skeeter got to Mum, didn't she?" I had to admit, Ron had a point there!

"Well, all we have to do is come up with something pretty much close to the truth." Hermione said. "We can say that we went for a meal and then for a walk along the Thames and you proposed to me there."  
"Yee-ah. I guess." Ron said. But he didn't look too sure.  
"Ron, I can't make it any simpler for you."  
"Yeah, you can" Ron said "You can do all the talking. Then I don't have to think too hard."

Hermione rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks out. "I suppose I could, but Ginny is insisting that Harry do all the talking. Rita will be making something up that your Mum has produced idiots."  
"Thanks!" I said.

"Sorry." Hermione said "But if Ron and Ginny keep quiet, then Rita will think up something nasty to say." She turned to me "You know she will Molly."  
I sighed. "I know Hermione, I know."  
"Sooooo!" Hermione said turning back to Ron. "We stick to the walk along the Thames then? It did happen; it's just that you proposed "she glanced across to me "Urm, a little bit later in the evening."  
Ron grinned and reached across to grab Hermione's hand.  
"Okay, we'll go with your story, but only if you sit next to me and nudge me if I start to say something stupid. I am sure it will be alright." He said.

"I'm sure it will be too." Hermione smiled back at him.

I wished I shared their faith!

**Thank-you all once again for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. The next chapter is already underway, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long.  
EDIT: Thank you smkffnut for BETAing for me. I think I've got them all!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**JK owns it all, I'm just borrowing her fantastic characters. Thank you to Valkyriexx for taking time to BETA whilst trying to write the next chapter of her own story, but if anyone notices any mistakes please let me know. **

**Apologies for the slight wait. A bathroom renovation has got in the way! I am not completely happy with it, but here we go.**

I sat on the bench outside my kitchen window. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat inside awaiting Rita's arrival. I had hinted that I was happy to serve tea and cakes as Rita interviewed the two young couples, but they had all made it clear to me they were prepared to deal with anything that Rita threw at them. I knew they were more than capable, but after Hermione's comment about Rita thinking I had produced idiots I wanted to protect them.

Rita apparated just outside the wards, followed by a young man carrying a camera. She opened the gate and marched through, leaving the young man in her wake. She glanced at me sitting on the bench and nodded to me.

"Molly, "she smirked as at as she strolled right into my house.

"Rita" I managed to snarl back.

The young man smiled apologetically at me and followed Rita into the house. The door closed and I was left outside to wonder what was being said. I sighed and took a sip of my tea, staring out across the garden towards the memorial stone for Fred set underneath the trees by the pond.

"Mum!" A stage whisper coming from around the side of the house made me turn. George was peeping around the corner.

"George! What are you doing here?" I called out. But he "Shushed" me and motioned for me to follow him round the corner of the house. He was stood with a green and pink box in his hands and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Here" He said, passing the box to me. "I thought these might come in handy."

I looked at him quizzically before taking the proffered box. Opening it I found a pair of patented Weasley Wizard Wheezes extendable ears laying on gaudy green tissue paper.

"George!" I said astonished "Are you suggesting that I listen in on the interview?"

George grinned guiltily "Yeah, sorry, it was a bad idea." He reached out to take the box from my hands, but I tightened my grip and grinned up at him.

"Actually George, I think they are just what I need.

"Bloody brilliant!" He laughed grabbing one of the ears and heading back round to the kitchen door. I followed him round. As we placed one end into our own ears and the other end under the door, we could hear the group of people inside clearly.

"... Bozo here will take photos before we start the interview if we are all happy with that?"

There was a mumble of consent from the two young couples and a shuffling of chairs, followed by a discussion over who should stand where, before a call of "Smile please!" and "One more time please! All looking this way!" I sat on the kitchen step, picking at the flaking paint on the door.

"Lovely" I heard Rita say "So, shall we make a start?" Again there was a mumbling of consent. I could imagine Rita smirking and producing her notebook and quill as there was a scraping of chairs and clearing of throats as everyone settled back into their seats.

"Right! The Wizarding world is on tenterhooks and wants to hear exactly how our two favourite couples came to be taking the next step into marriage." Rita was saying. "So, I think maybe we will begin with Mr Potter's and Mr Weasley's decisions to propose to their lovely young ladies. I am guessing that Mr Potter took the decision first and Mr Weasley felt that he needed to follow as he always has."

Already I could feel my anger rising. Maybe these extendable ears were not going to be such a great idea after all.

"Actually" Harry was saying "Ron spoke to me first about wanting to propose to Hermione."

"Really?" Rita said "That does surprise me!"

"Why should that surprise you?" asked Hermione sharply.

"Well, you have to admit, Mr Weasley has always been one step behind Mr Potter now, hasn't he?" Rita said.

"Actually, no, he hasn't." Hermione replied. " There are many times that Ron has taken the lead and he wasn't behind Harry. He was beside him every step of the way. Harry wouldn't be here without Ron."

"Oh well! If that's what you say Miss Granger. That is amazing Mr Weasley! We must applaud you!"

"I don't need your applause Skeeter," Ron growled back at her.

"Well, please accept my apologies instead."

"I don't need that either, now do you want this bloody interview or not."

"Well of course I do! The Wizarding World is awaiting the story with baited breath! So Mr er Weasley, what made you decide to propose?"

Ron was clearing his throat. "Well, er, we, er, we've been together for a while now, so it, er, just seemed the natural thing to do." He muttered.

"Oh!" Rita sounded disappointed in Ron's answer."So there was no feelings of you couldn't live without her, or that she was your world?"

"Well, no. That's not what I am saying" Ron said "Hermione knows that she's my world and I can't live without her. Its how I've always felt about her, even right back when we were at Hogwarts and I was too young to know what I was feeling. But now, when I am away, no matter how bad things get, all I want to do is return home to her. Even if we've had a row, there's no place anywhere as perfect as home with Hermione."

"Wow!" I heard George say "Who knew iccle Ronnykins could say something so deep?"

I laughed and nudged George "Shhhh!"

"Well, that's very sweet Mr Weasley, very sweet. I am sure the Wizarding world will be pleased to hear that one of our top aurors has his mind elsewhere when he is away on important missions."

"Oi! That isn't what I meant at all!" Ron snapped "Of course I have my mind on my job! It's just that I have something to return home to, something to fight for! Don't go trying to change my words!"

"As if I would try and do something like that?" Rita replied. There was a derogatory laugh from the young people in the room. "Well then, Miss Granger, how did Mr Weasley propose to you? Was it the whole down on one knee proposal?"

I crossed my fingers and hoped Rita would buy Hermione's story.

"Yes, it was." Hermione replied. "We went for a lovely meal before taking a walk along the riverbank. I hadn't a clue Ron was going to propose, but when he did, the moment was perfect."

"Oh, how, er, romantic" Rita sounded almost bored with Hermione's response, but I was relieved that she hadn't dug any further. Hermione had cleverly worded her response so that she hadn't lied about Ron's proposal at all. She is such a clever, young witch.

"So, Mr Potter, we turn to you. Tell me about your decision to marry. Your proposal to Miss Weasley, was it spurred on by her announcement to you of her pregnancy?"

"What?" I jumped up onto my knees in shock. "Did she just say ... ?" I whispered urgently at George, but he was sat next to me with his jaw hanging open, looking completely shocked.

We heard a scraping of chairs and Ron was yelling.

"Potter! You'd better not have knocked my sister up!"

Hermione could be heard encouraging Ron to calm down.

"Ginny's not pregnant!" Harry was yelling, "Where the Hell did you get that idea from?"

"I think I can guess" Ginny said. "Have you got a spy in the Harpies boot camp by any chance?"

"I have sources all over the place Miss Weasley."

"Well, this time, your _source _needs to check their information before coming to you with it. I am NOT pregnant."

"I don't understand" Harry said "What source? Why would they say such a thing?"

"Rita's so called source" Ginny said "Probably saw me going for my annual medical check up, followed by me spending time in Gwenog's office. It appears an injury from last year hasn't completely healed and I have been restricted to light exercise. So you can see why someone would come up with the wrong idea."

"So, it's an injury then Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, it is _Miss Skeeter, _it's not career ending, but I need to take it easy."

Rita sighed, then replied "I am sure the Wizarding world will wish you all the best for your, er, recovery."

I heard Harry clear his throat "Rita, It doesn't matter if Ginny were pregnant, it would have made no difference to my proposal. My reasons for wanting to marry Ginny are really none of your business, but if a child was to come along sooner than we were expecting, they would be wanted and loved."

"So, Mr Potter are you telling me that you and Miss Weasley have a more, er, physical relationship?"  
I felt my anger rising again. How dare she?

"Really Rita, do you think that is any of your damn business?" Harry snapped back.

"Well, you are the one who said that if a child were to come along ..."

"Yes, it was a hypothetical situation. Do you know what hypothetical means Rita?"

"Less of the sarcasm Mr Potter."

"Less of the personal questions then. We are here to discuss our upcoming weddings, not our sleeping arrangements."

I heard Rita sigh "Very well Mr Potter, why don't you tell your loyal fans about yours and Miss Weasleys wedding plans."

"There isn't much to tell at the moment." Harry said "The ministry have asked that Ginny and I hold the ceremony at Hogwarts for security reasons. And, really, that's how far we have got at this moment in time."

"So, when is the big day?"

Harry began to say "Well, we are not sure at the mome..."

But Ginny butted in "As soon as possible."

"Really, Miss Weasley? So soon? You know that will lead to more speculations of a pregnancy?"

"I don't care if it does!"

"So, do you have a specific date in mind?"

"No, and it's bloody unlikely that you will get an invite!" Ginny snapped back.

"Ginny!"

"No Harry! I am not giving THAT woman the privilege of documenting one more second of our big day. The sooner we get married, the less chance she has of thinking of a way to get herself invited."

"I am sure the ministry may have a different view on the matter Miss Weasley." I could actually hearthe smirk in Rita's voice.

"Well, once I tell the ministry about a certain unregistered animagus, they may change their point of view!" Oh, how I was itching to get in there and back my daughter! But to be honest she seemed to be doing a good job on her own.

"Are you threatening me?" Rita spoke calmly, but there was an edge to her voice.

"Yes, I bloody well a..."

This time I heard Ron telling Ginny to calm down as Hermione interrupted her.

"No, Miss Skeeter, I believe Ginny is giving you a _polite_ reminder. "Hermione said "We have been asked by the ministry to give you the interview, but should you continue with your line of questioning about our personal lives, impending pregnancies or children or anything else of that nature, we will inform the ministry of your unregistered animagus situation."

The room went silent for a while. Rita must have been debating whether to continue with the interview. She must have come to a decision.

"So, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, will you be joining Mr Potter and Miss Weasley on their big day?" She asked.

"Yes," Ron said "But as guests. Hermione and I will be having our own day, maybe later in the year. All eyes will be on Harry and Ginny, so we will be there to support them in any way they need."

"I see," Rita said "So Mr Potter and Miss Weasley don't want to share the lime light then?"

"You really are a nasty piece of work, aren't you?" Ron said "How do you sleep at night?"

"Very well actually Mr Weasley, thank-you for asking."

Ron laughed at Rita. "You really don't know how poisonous you are, do you?"

"I am only asking the questions that everyone else wants to ask Mr Weasley."

"Not everyone _Skeeter_, most people have their own troubles to think about."

"Well, the goings on in your lives makes them forget their own troubles. We only have to look at the book that what was written about your early exploits, I hasten to add _not _written by me. It wouldn't be the best seller it is today if people weren't interested in your lives."

"There was no way we were going to let a hack like you write our story!" Ron was getting louder.

"So instead you chose a bubble headed imbecile like Luna Lovegood!" Rita snorted. Ron started yelling again and no calm persuasion from Hermione was going to stop him. I decided I had heard enough. As I jumped up and opened the door, I heard Harry.

"Right! That's enough!" He shouted above Ron and Rita. "To have a go at us whilst we are sat here is fine, but to have a go at a dear friend of ours when she's not here to defend herself is overstepping the mark. You are pushing your luck."

"She pushed her luck the moment she walked through the bloody door!" Ron snapped. "I never wanted to do this interview in the first place!"

"I think" I said loudly, making my presence known "that the interview is over, don't you Rita?"

Rita turned to look at me. Surprisingly she looked calm compared to the four young people who were sat together on the other side of the table. Both Ginny and Hermione looked as though they were almost on the point of tears.

"I don't think so Molly, I don't think I have got enough information to write a whole article." Rita said.

"Well, I am afraid that I don't think you are going to get any more information." I stood with my arms folded, close to the kitchen table, making it clear that Rita's presence was no longer wanted.  
Rita scanned the room, taking in everyone before coming back to me.

"Very well" Rita said, getting up and packing her notebook and quill away. "Come Bozo." She and the young cameraman headed to the door.

"Oh and should you feel the need to speak to the ministry about how uncooperative we were, don't forget that we may feel the need to report your status to the ministry as an unregistered animagus." Hermione called after her as George stepped out of her way and dramatically bowed her out of the door.

We all held our breaths as we waited for the sound of Rita and her cameraman apparating away from the Burrow. And then she was gone.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said going over to Hermione and pulling her into a tight hug, "so much for me and Ginny keeping our mouths shut! I can't wait to see what dirt she makes up about us in her article!"

"Maybe we should have asked to see a copy of the article before it's published" Hermione said looking up at Ron.

"I'm afraid that she would have changed the wording after we had read it." I sighed. "We are just going to have to see what she writes now and hope for the best."

**Thank you to all who have left reviews and added this story to their favourites and to alerts.**


	5. Chapter 5

_DAILY PROPHET_

_Me, Myself and I_

_Golden Engagement_

_Following the rumours that Miss Ginevra Weasley of the Harpies had been seen wearing an engagement ring given to her by the one and only Mr Harry Potter, whilst her older brother, Ronald was seen purchasing similar item of jewellery for his long term girlfriend and the third member of the golden trio, Miss Hermione Granger, I am pleased to announce that the rumours are true!_

_I was invited along to the Burrow to interview the two young couples and enquire after their romantic proposals and impending nuptials._

_However, it would appear all arrangements are veiled in secrecy and the guest list will be restricted to close friends and family as the ministry are concerned for the safety of our favourite wizards and witches._

_We do know that the wedding of Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley will be taking place in the grounds of Hogwarts in the very near future. Although we must surmise that the wedding is taking place so shortly after Mr Potter's proposal for security reasons, one cannot help but wonder that rumours of a pregnancy will continue to be fuelled._

_Mr Weasley and Miss Granger have opted not to share in the lime light of Mr Potter and Miss Weasleys day, but will be holding their own wedding ceremony later in the year. _

_I for one, dear readers, will not be waiting for an owl with an invitation to the upcoming events as it was made clear during the interview that I was not classed as a close friend. However, I would like to take the opportunity to wish the two young couples well on their special days and in their future married lives._


	6. Chapter 6

**JK Rowling owns it all. Thank you for letting me borrow your wonderful characters.**

**Thank you to Valkyriexx for BETAing but if anyone notices any errors please let me know.  
Please check previous chapters as I have uploaded quite a few in just a couple of days.**

After the article was published, Ginny was followed by fans and other reporters asking about whether she was pregnant, which she laughed off, and we suddenly had an influx of owls from people we hadn't heard from in the longest time, angling for an invite. But apart from these slightly small inconveniences, Rita's article made little impact on the two couples. Kingsley organised two young representatives from the ministry to work closely with Harry and Ginny on their plans for the wedding. Kingsley made it clear to them that he was sorry that the ministry had to be involved in their big day, but it had to be done to protect Ginny and Harry from any rogue bad elements that were still out there. Although they didn't like it, they both understood. Harry and Ron's involvements in the aurors office would not have been required if people weren't still committing atrocities in Voldemort's name, even six years after the war had finished. Harry took the involvement of the ministry in his big day stoically. Ginny, however, wasn't going let the ministry off lightly and was making quite high demands from her designated wedding planners, which, I was amazed to see, they were nearly always able to fulfil. Hermione eventually took Ginny to one side and had a chat with her about some of her more outlandish demands. She persuaded Ginny that she should go back to her plans she had wanted for the Burrow rather than turn the day into a flashy show that she would look back on and cringe at in years to come.

The days flew by and before we knew it we were soon preparing for our trip to Hogwarts.

The ministry could not have made the day any more perfect for Harry and Ginny. The grounds of Hogwarts were covered in late summer flowers as the trees began to show signs that autumn was peeping around the corner. The sun beat down onto the satin covered chairs set out in rows that led up to the altar. There were white marquees surrounding the area. Harry and Ron were secreted away in a small tent near the altar. According to reports Harry appeared very calm, although he was prone to fits of pacing and rubbing his hands together.

Ginny hadn't taken the pressure of the big day so well and had been sick a few times earlier that morning before we had flooed into Hogwarts from the Burrow. She was now in a slightly larger tent with a small team of hair and makeup artists fussing over her. She had called me over and whispered loud enough for the ladies to hear that she would have much preferred Me Hermione and Fleur to have done her hair and makeup. One of the ladies had tutted and made "Nonsense, all brides want to look their best" comments before applying another dusting of foundation.

I looked out of the tent towards the seats. They were beginning to fill up. Arthur, who had been greeting our guests for the last half an hour, was shaking hands with Kingsley and motioning him to a seat near the front on the groom's side. The Weasley side was a sea of red heads, whereas Harry's side was made up of school and work friends and one surprising member of his muggle family. Dudley Dursley sat with a bemused expression on his face, whilst Xenophilius Lovegood and Hagrid attempted to explain to him exactly what was going on. Hermione and Luna stood just by the entrance, looking elegant in their lilac and silver bridesmaid gowns. My youngest son soon emerged from the small tent by the altar followed by a nervous Harry. They walked to the front of the altar, Harry pulling at the collar of his dress robes. I turned round back into the tent to find Ginny brushing off her dress and holding her simple bouquet of lilies. And it suddenly hit me. My baby girl was about to be married.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked appearing at my side at the entrance of the tent as I attempted to secretly wipe away the tear that was making its way down my cheek. Ginny smiled at her Dad, nodding. I gave her one last kiss before making my way out of the tent, to my seat at the front of the congregation.

The meal had been eaten and now copious amounts of butter beer, wine, fire whisky and champagne were now flowing. Music was playing and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Harry and Ginny were in the middle of the floor, dancing together and lost in each other as only a newly married couple could be. George and Angelina were dancing nearby with baby Fred snuggled between them. Bill and Fleur were showing off their elegant moves whilst a wide berth was being made of Luna who was completely missing the beat of the music, swaying her arms and spinning around, but thoroughly enjoying herself.

Ron came strolling over to me with a large bottle in his hand. He leant down and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You Okay?" He asked.

I smiled up at him "I'm okay" I replied. "No mother ever wants their daughter to leave home and get married, but if Ginny must, I couldn't ask for a finer young man to look after her."

"Yeah," Ron grinned "He's alright I guess."

I nudged Ron and laughed. "You've not done too badly yourself" I said waving to Hermione weaving her way through the crowds towards us.

Ron looked wistfully at his fiancée. "I don't think I could have done any better. In fact I have to pinch myself pretty much every day. It's so unbelievable that she decided to take me on."

"I think if you told her that she would say that it was the other way round." I said.

"Nah! She's bloody perfect. Nobody better." He said wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist as she made it through the last few people to his side.

However, Hermione was looking slightly harassed.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, no, I'm not actually." She replied.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't want to worry anyone, but I think I may have just seen a beetle on one of the roses over there." She said, pointing towards a large display seated in a vase just five feet away.

"So?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a moment to look incredulously up at Ron. "Seriously Ron, have you forgotten?"

"What?" He asked.

"Rita's animagus is a beetle!" Ron's mouth formed a large O, before he started towards the flowers. I was two steps behind him. "It's not there anymore! By the time I got to the flowers it had gone." Hermione was whispering to us as we made our way over to where she had pointed and starting searching.

"Do we know if it is her?" Ron asked.

"I didn't get a close enough look" Hermione replied. "I didn't even get close enough to say if it was a beetle. I could be completely wrong."

Ron looked at Hermione for a second before scanning the area around the flowers "When are you ever wrong?" He said.

"Careful what you say Ron," I heard Arthur say as I attempted to surreptitiously lift the vase, "Saying things like that may come back and haunt you." Ron turned and looked at his Dad.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Never mind son, never mind." He stared at the three of us scrabbling around the vase. "Will I regret asking exactly what the three of you are doing?"

"Hermione spotted a beetle." Ron said.

"I'm not sure it was a beetle." Hermione's muffled voice came from under the cloth that covered a nearby table.

"Ah!" Arthur said, still staring at us. He paused for a moment before asking "And the significance of this is...?"

"It could be Rita!" I stage whispered at him.

"Rita Skeeter?" He asked "She wouldn't dare!"

"That's the thing Arthur, I think she would!" I said as I continued my search around where I stood.

"Bugger!"

"Arthur!"

"Sorry! Sorry! So, er can I help?" He asked.

"Please!" Hermione called.

Arthur gazed around the top of the marquee before asking "This beetle? Can she fly?"

Hermione appeared from underneath the table cloth and looked up at Arthur.

"Do you know I'm not sure?"

"I'm just asking, because I think I can see a beetle, just at the top of that post over there." Ron, Hermione and I all stared to where Arthur was pointing, before lurching forward together. As we came closer, the beetle rose into the air.

"I think we can say she can fly!" Hermione said as she watched the beetle sail across the dance floor.

"Now what?" asked Ron "She's flying right by Harry and Ginny! She could be listening in on anything they are saying!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. She moved towards Harry and Ginny but as she did so, the beetle, Rita, flew away from Ginny and Harry who were oblivious to what was going on, and hovered near a dancing Luna.

Luna stood waving her arms in the air, the beetle hovered inches from her fingers.

Hermione looked at me before heading towards Luna and joining in with her manic twirling. Her hands were waving above her head. Luna smile wistfully at Hermione before continuing with her spinning. I soon joined them with their dancing. People around us began to notice that Luna was no longer alone and a ripple of laughter could be heard. Ron and Arthur stood hesitantly to one side, not sure that they really wanted to make an idiot of themselves, but Hermione and I were just not tall enough to quite reach Rita, who was still hovering above our manic dancing.

Harry and Ginny had suddenly come to a halt as Hermione had managed to bump into them. They stared on as we continued our frantic spinning and leaping into the air. I glanced at Ron and Arthur who were looking more and more embarrassed.

"Don't just stand there!" I hissed "Come and help us!"

Arthur stepped forward and was soon twirling with us. The laughing from the side lines was growing but more and more people were joining in with Luna's antics as the beetle hovered just above our finger tips. Ron was growing redder and redder as each moment passed by. Finally, as Seamus and Lavender pushed their way onto the dance floor, he leapt into the middle of us all and began dancing frantically. His twirls became even more erratic until he made one giant leap, grabbing the beetle out of the air.

Everyone on the dance floor started applauding and laughing as the song came to the end.

"That!" yelled Seamus breathlessly above everyone else "Was one of the most craziest dances Luna! You are a genius."

"Well, thank you Seamus" Luna responded "I am glad you have finally noticed" and she sailed back to her table where her father sat proffering her a drink.

Ron stood with his hands clasped together.

"Did you get her?" Hermione gasped, holding onto her side as if she had a stitch.

"Yeah! But what do I do now?" he asked.

"We need to get her into a jar or something" Hermione said, "Then we can hand her over to the Kingsley."

"Right," Ron said scanning the room for a suitable decanter to drop Rita into.

"Ron?" Hermione said to his back.

"Yeah?" Ron said, turning back round.

"Thank you, you were brilliant. Your Quidditch keeping skills really come in handy sometimes."

"S'Ok" he said reaching down and giving her a gentle kiss. "Now let's get this beetle checked to see if it is Rita and hand her over."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I wandered out of the marquee and scanned the view down towards the lake, looking for the newly married couple. They had excused themselves twenty minutes earlier, but guests now wanted to leave, so were hunting for Ginny and Harry to say "Goodbye". Eventually I saw their silhouettes perched next to each other on a log at the lake edge. I walked slowly towards them, calling out, so that they would not be surprised by my sudden appearance.

"Hey Mum" Ginny called back to me.

"Hey, you two! Guests are wondering where you are." I said "They want to go, but you haven't officially left the party yourselves yet."

"Okay, we're coming" Ginny sighed, but she gave no sign of moving from her seat on the log.

Harry turned to look at Ginny. "Come on Gin, one round of goodbyes and then we can disappear ourselves."

"But I don't want to go back up there." Ginny replied. "It's been a manic day! We've been pulled from one place to another and I just want to enjoy the peace!"

"Yes, but if we go up and say one round of "Goodbyes" to everyone we can then disappear ourselves and enjoy the peace somewhere more, er, private." Harry blushed, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Just a few more minutes" Ginny pleaded "please?"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed "Okay, but only a few."

Ginny leant over and kissed Harry on the cheek "Thank-you." She said.

"So," Harry asked moving over on the log to allow me to sit down "can I ask what made you, Arthur Ron and Hermione join in with Luna's crazy dance? Ron really didn't look happy!"

"Ah!" I said "I forgot we hadn't had a chance to explain to you. Rita decided to make an appearance."

"What?" Both Ginny and Harry yelled.

"Even after she had received some not so subtle warnings at the interview, she still turned up in animagus form." Harry and Ginny were now both staring at me.

"So the strange dance ...?"

"I am afraid to say, that wasn't inspired by Luna, but us trying to catch Rita. Hermione had spotted a beetle nestled in the flowers, which resulted in a small chase, frantic dancing and Ron showing off his keeper skills. Once we had passed her over to Kingsley he and Hermione they were able to persuade Rita so show herself."

Ginny's mouth was now hanging open.

"I can't believe she would try and sneak in!" Harry said.

"Well," I said staring up towards the marquee "We don't need to worry about her anymore. She is now in the custody of the ministry. The glass bottle we found to pop her in may be a bit on the small side, but it will do until they can get her somewhere more secure."

Ginny was now laughing. "Oh Mum! I wish you could have seen yourselves! It was so funny!"

"Well, don't go telling your brother that. He is extremely embarrassed about joining in with Luna's dance."

Harry was now laughing too.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about Rita trying to spread anymore rumours about you being pregnant." I said.

Ginny turned slightly pink, got up and started to walk towards the marquee before turning round and looking back at us. "Yeah, about that" she said before taking a deep breath "What would you say if I told you Rita had got the whole pregnancy thing right?"

She turned on her heel and walked away leaving Harry and I looking slightly stunned at each other.

**I know! I know! That last part was really bad of me! But sorry, I couldn't resist! After Rita snuck into my head and suggested that Ginny could be pregnant it just stuck with me.**

**Thank you to all who have left reviews and added this story to their favourites and to alerts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**JK Rowling owns it all. Thank you for letting me borrow your wonderful characters.**

**Thank you to Valkyriexx for BETAing but if anyone notices any errors please let me know.  
Please check previous chapters as I have uploaded quite a few in just a couple of days.**

It was eight months later.

Ron and Hermione had quietly planned their wedding with Bill and Fleur since Christmas. The first thing that we had known about the wedding was when they had presented us with a gold edged invitation a week before. Although I was a little upset that they had planned the day without mine or Jeans involvement for just a moment, I did understand why they had decided to do it this way. There would be no chance of the Ministry or the Daily Prophet getting wind of it all. The wedding would be quiet and private and, well, very much like Ron and Hermione.

They stood in front of us on the beach at Shell cottage. There were no Ministry representatives, no giant marquees, no satin covered chairs, just Hermione dressed in a beautiful cream maxi dress and Ron dressed in cream trousers and white dress shirt, surrounded by the family that loved them.

Jean and Hugo Granger stood next to Arthur and me close to the altar where our children stood ready to exchange vows. Harry and Ginny were close by with their beautiful two month old baby James nestled in the crook of Harry's arms. My older grandchildren were playing in the sand close by with Fleur, Audrey and Angelina keeping half an eye on them and half an eye on the ceremony that was unfolding before them. The rest of the family and their two dearest friends, Luna and Neville, stood in an informal circle around Ron and Hermione and Bill who was officiating over the ceremony.

The wisps of clouds were beginning to turn a hue of pink as the sun began to set as the young couple exchanged their vows. Ginny sighed and rested her head against Harry's shoulder as Bill declared Ron and Hermione bonded for life and they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Bill turned to the small congregation stood in front of him.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce you to Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley!"

**And that's it! It's over! Thank you to all who have left reviews and added this story to their favourites and to alerts. **


End file.
